


Rudolph Wants His Carrot Back

by orphan_account



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Third Person, i wrote this in 25 minutes don't judge, idk why I'm posting this, if you're reading this i'm very very sorry, it was practice for a test, obviously, the reindeer are Not Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story is not as funny as the name suggestsnot that the name is funny either





	Rudolph Wants His Carrot Back

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I posted this  
> if you legitimately enjoy this then I question your mental health

He couldn’t believe that they wanted his help. The sudden change in the attitudes of Dancer, Dasher, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen astounded him.

Just a couple days ago, Rudolph was miserable. The other reindeer bullied him if he so much as looked at them.

‘It’s always about my nose,’ he had thought miserably. ‘Why couldn’t I have been born a normal reindeer?’

Just then, Comet had passed by.

“Hey, Rudolph! You got a cold or something?!”

The other reindeer had laughed as Comet stole his last carrot.

“Hey! That was my carrot!” Rudolph had said, his voice shaking.

Comet laughed in his face.

“We need the fuel to fly Santa’s sled. _You_ don’t.”

Rudolph had sighed internally. Not only was he not allowed to play games with the other reindeer, but he was never picked to fly on Christmas Eve either.

The first time that he had been bullied, he had looked to Santa for help. ‘Surely he wouldn’t let one of his reindeer be bullied?’ Rudolph had thought to himself. Rudolph’s hopes were dashed, however, when Santa had turned a blind eye. Rudolph had resigned himself to a life of misery then, and his prediction seemed true until just a couple hours ago, when Santa had peeked out of his cottage.

“My, my,” he had exclaimed. “What a foggy night it is! However will I see in such horrid weather?!”

Sitting down in his rocking chair, he had stroked his beard thoughtfully.

‘I could get headlights on my sled,’ he had thought. He quickly dismissed it, though, when he realized that all of the elves were busy. Just then, he had a brilliant idea.

“Eureka!” he had cried out loud. “I’ll make Rudolph lead the other reindeer!”

After his moment of brilliance, Santa had sent the reindeer to convince Rudolph to join them.

As the reindeer explained what Santa wanted, Rudolph felt sick. How dare they bully him because he was different, only to change their mind as soon as his difference made him useful?! As he thought about the idea, though, he surprised himself by going along with it. The children getting presents weren’t at fault for how he had been treated, after all. He pranced to the sleigh harness and let the elves get him ready.

Hours later, Rudolph was exhausted. As the sled landed, the other reindeer cheered.

“Thank you, Rudolph! You saved Christmas! You’ll go down in history!”

Rudolph glared at them.

“You’re lucky that I agreed to help you, even though all that you ever did to me was bully me,” he told them.

The room grew silent.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go to sleep.”

The other reindeer never dared to bother Rudolph again.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you dead of cringe, Reader?  
> If not, then I applaud your strength


End file.
